Bonding Experience
by minithepeanut
Summary: Saints encounter some trouble with a sixteen year old boy who has no past. What will they find out and how could affect them so much?
1. Meet Tommy

**Hello Peoples, I'm kind of bored at the moment so I figured I'd try and write a Saints Row FF. Hope it turns out as good as it is in my head.  
BTW – it's set about fifteen years after SR2 so -yeah. **

"Dude, what the hell are we going to do? We own this city and we haven't done shit about it."  
"We could rob another casino." Johnny burst out. The looks on everyone's faces were enough to say 'been there, done that, yawn'.  
"We could go play skeeball?" Shaundi suggested.  
"Dear god, are you high?"  
"A little." She answered, this time, less confident.  
"Skeeball does sound alright though." Pierce answered for the first time.  
"Alright let's call that plan B." Gat suggested as he tried to think of a new idea.

At that very moment of sitting around doing nothing, two Saints walked in dragging a sixteen year old boy who they'd appeared to have knocked unconscious. They dumped him on the couch which Shaundi and Pierce had so swiftly evacuated, before the first Saint spoke up.  
"We saw him out the front messing with our tags. I don't think he's from any gangs around here though."  
"Um, ok. Good job. We'll deal with it." Pierce answered while dismissing the two.

The first thing Tommy saw when he woke up was a group of famous faces. His head was still hurting from the blow he had taken to it but nothing stopped him from recognising the leader of the 3rd Street Saints and his three lieutenants.  
"Shit, I swear I didn't do nothin." The sixteen year old shouted in a state of total panic.

"Hey guys he's awake." Shaundi pointed out to which they all sighed a 'Thankyou Captain Obvious – sigh.'  
The leader was the first one to approach him. "You got a name, kid?" he asked. The teen argued with himself whether or not he should tell them his real name.  
"He asked you a question." Johnny demanded while cracking his knuckles as if he were preparing to hit the kid.  
"Yeah I got a name."  
"Well what is it?" The boss interrupted.  
"M-M-My friends call me Tommy."  
"So what the hell were you doing outside our hideout, Tommy?" The boss asked viciously.  
"I got dared by one of my friends to spray some shit. I wasn't thinking."  
"Damn straight you weren't." Johnny interrupted, loading his pistol. "No one messes with the Saints."  
"Drop it Gat." The boss interrupted. Johnny frowned before obliging. The boss turned back to the kid. "God, I don't know how to deal with kids. Shaundi, get your ass over here." Shaundi stood up from the guy she'd just been flirting with and over to the situation they were dealing with.  
"Yeah boss." She answered.  
"I need you to figure out a spot for Tommy." The boss said before turning away.  
"But dude he's just a kid." Shaundi pleaded.  
"Don't fucking remind me." The boss answered, really irritated by the nuisance they'd just encountered.

Shaundi sat down next to the boy for a while, not knowing what to say before Tommy interrupted the silence.  
"I don't have any parents if that's what you're wondering."  
"Why? Are you a runaway?" Shaundi asked feeling sympathetic for the kid.  
"Not really. Kind of abandoned actually." He said before pulling out a note from his wallet. He looked as if it were his most prized possession and Shaundi could see why.  
She looked at the fifteen year old note written by Tommy's mother. It read -

_Dear Thomas,  
I'm sorry I handed you off, but I only did it because I couldn't stand to see your face everyday. I love you very much and your father would have too if he could have seen you. But, in case I never do see you I want you to know exactly why I gave you up.  
Your father was a little overprotective of me and we may have got messed up with some gangs. After a while I had to fake my own death, therefore making me an unfit mother and your father never knew about you. He got arrested a few weeks after I became pregnant with you. After I found out he was going to be executed I knew I wouldn't be able to see you, looking just like him, so I gave you away where you would be safer, and I would never have to tell you to your face why you'll never see dad.  
Just remember I only did it because I love you and I always will.  
Mom._

There were a few tears all over the page. Shaundi didn't know who they were from, but she knew something, that story sounded very familiar.  
"Hey kid, what's your last name?" Shaundi asked as she gave him back the note.  
"I don't know." He responded, dumbfounded.  
"Hang on a sec." Shaundi reassured him before yelling over to Pierce. "Pierce! Get me the laptop with the hospital records on them."  
"Whoa, you have hospital records?" Tommy asked in shock.  
"We have this whole city." Shaundi assured him before grabbing the laptop off Pierce and placing it on the desk in front of her. "When were you born?"  
"18th of July 2006." He replied faster than expected. He was becoming more and more comfortable around Shaundi. 

Shaundi went scanning through all the records before she came across an interesting name.  
"Oh my fucking god." She exclaimed before calling out to the boss.  
"What is it Shaundi?" The boss asked, before reading what Shaundi was pointing to and reacting almost the same way.  
"Oh fuck. Johnny's gonna want to know this."  
"Johnny's gonna want to know what?" Johnny asked as he looked down at the computer screen. He was speechless. He looked towards the kid, then the computer, and so forth.  
"What is it?" Tommy interrupted. "Do you know who my mom is?"  
"Yeah, we actually kind of do." Shaundi answered.  
"So you can help me find her?" The sixteen year old questioned.  
"She's dead." Shaundi answered.  
"So what's so concerning?" Tommy asked.  
"He's your father." The boss answered, pointing to Gat.

**So that's it so far, please tell me what you thought, I'm gonna do some more chapters where Johnny tries to bond with his newfound son but…Okay, I'm just gonna leave it at that. I don't want to ruin the surprise.  
Luvv ya,  
xxMini**


	2. Skeeball

**Hello Peoples, I must write this while it's in my head, because otherwise it might just disappear which, is not generally a good thing. So here it is.**

The two stood there staring at each other, until the first of them could mutter a word.  
"Are you telling me that I just had a gun pulled on me by my dad?" Tommy asked, still wide-eyed with shock.  
"Are you telling me that I almost killed my son?" Gat asked just as shocked.  
"Well unless Aisha had another man a few weeks before you went to prison, I'd say he's your son." Shaundi answered.  
"So what the fuck do we do now?" Tommy asked.  
"Watch your mouth, son." Johnny said sarcastically.  
"Johnny, since when do you care about swearing?" The boss asked.  
"Since I have a fucking son." He yelled.  
"You just said it." Tommy pointed out.  
"I'm allowed. I'm an adult." Gat defended.

"That's fucked up."  
"Stop fucking swearing."

The two kept arguing about the same pointless things until eventually Shaundi interrupted.

"Hey guys. You just found out you have blood relatives and you're arguing about who can swear? What the hell? If I had any relatives I'd hang out with them and get to know them." Everyone gave her a blank expression, as if they were amazed by the amount of thought she had just put in.

"She's got a point, you know." The boss replied.  
"Thankyou, boss. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna call up one of my exes and play some skeeball." Shaundi turned to walk out before being turned back around by the boss. "Shaundi, you're babysitting them."  
"What?" All three of Shaundi, Gat and Tommy shouted back.  
"Well, he's a troublemaker," He said while pointing to Tommy, "He's an even bigger troublemaker," The boss added pointing to Johnny, "and I'd really appreciate if they didn't get in a shitload of trouble, so you're babysitting."  
"Why can't Pierce do it?" Shaundi complained.  
"Where the hell is Pierce?" Gat replied.  
"Fine, I'll do it." Shaundi muttered.  
"But seriously, where's Pierce?" Johnny repeated.  
"Right here." Pierce answered as he was walking back up the stairs.  
"Where the hell were you?" The boss asked him, before noticing the stripper that was following him back up the stairs. "Of course."  
"Sorry…I was…uh…busy. What did I miss?" Pierce asked.  
"Johnny has a son." Shaundi answered as if it were old news. Pierce looked between the Gat and his son trying to note any similarities between them. He did have Gat's chin and face, and his original hair, without the bleached part, but other than that he looked like Aisha's son.

"What the fuck. Why do you guys always leave me out of the loop?"  
"Because, you were off getting a lap dance when we found out." The boss answered.  
"And it's fun as hell to annoy you." Shaundi added.  
"Fuck you." Pierce replied.  
"You wish." Shaundi added.  
"I wish you'd shut the fuck up." The boss replied. "Since it was Shaundi's idea, Shaundi's babysitting."  
"What was Shaundi's idea?" Pierce questioned.  
"She's babysitting the Gats."

Shaundi muttered a few things under her breath but hesitantly obliged. She already pissed the boss off enough when she was smoking pot or talked about their on-off relationship to other people. She didn't want to annoy him more.

"So guys, where are we going?" Shaundi asked as she climbed into the driver's seat of her car.  
"I dunno. What do you do for fun?" Tommy asked Johnny.  
"Well I usually like – uh I probably shouldn't do that. What do you like doing?" Gat replied.  
"I like skeeball." Shaundi interrupted.  
"No one asked you." Johnny answered back.  
"I like skeeball." Tommy answered.  
"Of course you do." Johnny replied, annoyed that his son was taking preference to Shaundi.  
"That's two against one. Therefore, you lose. Skeeball it is." Shaundi answered as she pulled out of the parking space.  
"Fucking great." Johnny mumbled under his breath. Out of all the ways he could spend his Saturdays; this was his least favourite, or one of his least favourites.

They arrived at the arcade, which was always occupied by drunks, stoners or sixteen year old wannabe bangers. Lucky for them they had two out of three, and Johnny. They opened the door to a hail of people calling out Hey to Shaundi.  
"How often do you come here?" Tommy asked, making Shaundi scratch her head in thought.  
"An easier question for her would be 'How many people here hasn't she fucked.'" Gat joked to Tommy.  
"Hey!" Shaundi replied. "I'll have you know I haven't fucked a lot of these guys."  
"Yeah, sure." One guy called out.  
"Shut up Frank. No one likes you." Shaundi shouted back before turning toward the skeeball machines where, as anyone would suspect, Shaundi held the highest score. Instead of using her money, as almost no one did, Shaundi simply kicked the machine and started her turn. The Saints partly owned this place anyway so the money was just gonna come back to her.

While Shaundi was preoccupied by her mindless game Johnny and Tommy sat at a nearby table and started talking.  
"So, do you have a picture of my mom?" Tommy asked. Johnny thought about showing him the miniature version of her poster that he kept in his wallet, but decided it probably wouldn't be the kind of thing he'd want to see his mom doing if he were sixteen.  
"Nope."  
"Do you have anything of my mom's?" Tommy asked, more hopeful this time.  
"No- hold on a sec." He answered before running out to Shaundi's car and grabbing his iPod from inside the glove box. He came back inside, scrolling through the artists before he found the Aisha section and gave him his iPod.  
"Whoa, mom was famous?" Tommy asked, more amazed this time.  
"The one and only Aisha." Gat answered, proud of being able to say that.  
"Fucking sweet." Tommy answered. Johnny would have been more pissed about anyone talking that way about Aisha, but something about the fact that this was his kid was making him more open. Johnny sat there drinking his beer while watching his son listen to music, before they were all interrupted by Shaundi yelling at the skeeball machine.  
"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Johnny got up and ran over to Shaundi after reassuring Tommy that he should just stay in his seat.  
"What happened this time?" Johnny asked, emphasising the 'this time'.  
"This stupid machine says it's out of order." Shaundi replied as if it were the most drastic thing that had ever happened. Johnny gawked at her for a moment before shrugging it off and answering -  
"So?"  
"So…I was just about to beat my high score." She complained.  
"Okay Shaundi, we're going."  
"What?" She whined.  
"Going somewhere else where you don't yell at machines that have been reserved for you because you come here so much." Gat proclaimed.  
"But." Shaundi begged.  
"Going." He said, guiding her with one arm over her shoulders and tapping his son on the shoulder with his other hand.  
"Where are we going now?" Tommy asked.

"I dunno, we'll figure out later." Johnny answered, climbing into the driver's side this time.

**So, what did you think? I put a lot of effort into this, including the fact that I woke up at five this morning so I could write a bit more of it before I went to school. (Okay six thirty, but my alarm was set for five, I just like pressing snooze.) So appreciation is appreciated. (See what I did there? Yeah I'm a nerd.)  
Anyhow, I love reading your reviews. (Seriously I check to see if I have them whenever I'm in maths or English.) So yeah…  
Oh and one more thing before I go, Saints Row and all its affiliates are property of Volition. (Don't sue me for not writing that before.)  
Kay, bye.  
Luvv ya,  
xxMini **


	3. What the Hell?

**Hello Peoples, it's me again. And you all probably know that, but seeing as I don't know what else to write here I'm just gonna start the chapter.**

Johnny started up the engine and headed back towards Shivington. He looked at the two people sitting in the back. Shaundi was showing Tommy some pictures on her phone, presumably of Johnny and his boss doing random crap while they were drunk, and Tommy was still listening to his mother's music on Johnny's iPod. The ride was mostly quiet except for the music blaring from the headphones and the occasional bursts of laughter from Shaundi and Tommy, and it was only interrupted by the screech of Shaundi's terrible brakes when they arrived back at the hideout.

"What are we doing here?" Shaundi asked. "Don't you two have some more bonding to do?"  
"Yeah, _we_ do. Not you." Johnny answered as he climbed out of Shaundi's rusty sedan and got into his more luxurious convertible. He finally managed to remake his old car, which was impounded before. It had the dragon on the side and the white leather seats, and even a little metal dragon hanging from the mirror. It was the one that Lin had given him when they first joined the Saints.

"Freaking sweet." Were Tommy's first words as he opened the door and stepped into the car.  
"I know right." Shaundi replied, making them both jump seeing as they didn't realise she was right behind them.  
"Shaundi, just go inside." Gat replied.  
"I have to babysit you guys." Shaundi remarked, putting emphasis on the baby part.  
"And yet I'm the one babysitting you." Johnny replied. "Go inside."  
"No!" She demanded.  
"No, what?" The boss interrupted, making them all jump again.  
"Shaundi's being a horrible babysitter so dad told her to go inside." Tommy answered.  
The boss stood there thinking it over for a while before telling Shaundi to go inside. Once everyone had headed back inside Johnny started up the engine of his car.**  
**

"Where are we going now?" Tommy asked.  
"I'm gonna show you your new home." Was Johnny's reply.  
After that, there was an awkward silence, until Tommy asked another question.  
"Where'd you get that?" He said, while pointing to the metal dragon.  
"I got it off a really close friend of mine. She was practically a sister." Johnny answered reminiscing on how he'd met Lin.  
"What was her name?"  
"Lin." He answered.  
"What happened to Lin?" He asked.  
"She died."  
"Oh." Tommy answered, before silencing himself.

"And we're here." Johnny said, while pulling up to the luxurious suburban house.  
Tommy was expecting someone as rich as Johnny to be living in more of a mansion, and he tried to get his head around why his dad didn't own one, but he decided to let it be. After all, this house was much better than the hole he'd grown up in.

Tommy walked in first and took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the gold record hanging above the fireplace, and three different pictures sitting on the mantelpiece. The first was of an Asian looking woman, the second of a short Latin man, and the third was of him and a woman that looked like the one he had seen on Aisha's album artworks.  
"Who are they?" Tommy asked.  
"That's Lin, that's Carlos, and that's your mom." Johnny answered, pointing to them in order.  
"Who's Carlos?"  
"He used to be a Saints Lieutenant, but he died. He was kinda like a little brother to everyone though."  
"Oh." Tommy remained silent while Johnny took him on a tour around Aisha's old house.

* * *

"Please come with me?" Shaundi pleaded as she threw her basketball at the hoop on the back of the door.  
"I'm not going with you to play skeeball."  
"What about…"  
"Or hacky sack." The boss interrupted.  
"You're no fun." Shaundi complained, as she picked up the ball off the ground.  
"You're annoying." The boss remarked.  
"Beats being boring."  
"Not really." He answered, casually shrugging it off.  
"Yeah really." Shaundi argued back as she tossed the miniature basketball across the room and into the basketball hoop on the back of the door. "That's four. Your turn."  
"Okay then." The boss replied as he picked up the plastic ball and threw it into the hoop.

"That's one." Shaundi counted.

The boss went to throw the ball again, before being interrupted by the sound of a gunshot outside. They both ran upstairs and out the front to find a Saint slowly dying in the middle of the car park.  
"Oh fuck. This is really not good." Shaundi stated, while the boss called an ambulance.

**So, I'm leaving it there for now, not really sure where I'm gonna go with this, whether there's some other gang, or an assassin or what, but I'll figure it out later. **

**Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me :)  
Please keep them coming.  
Luvv ya,  
xxMini**


	4. All Better Now

**Hello Peoples, if you're reading this, you're awesome, unless you're Ronald or Lewis, in which case, you suck. That is all.**

"Hey!" Shaundi yelled at the semi-conscious woman lying on the cold concrete, clutching at her stomach. "Can you hear me?"

The woman moaned in response to Shaundi's calls.  
"What's your name?" Shaundi called.  
"Reese." She mumbled, before adding, "Theresa."  
"The ambulance is on its way." The boss interrupted.

"Okay Reese," Shaundi began, more soothing this time. "We've got an ambulance coming to get you. I just need you to breathe in and out."

* * *

Johnny sat down in front of the TV watching the latest football game while he took another mouthful of his cold beer. His son was sitting in the armchair next to the couch, randomly texting people about how he finally met his dad. He didn't bother mentioning it was Johnny Gat, because he realised they wouldn't have believed him.

There was a familiar buzzing sound from the vibration of a phone, but this time it wasn't Tommy's. Johnny checked his phone before scanning over the vague explanation Shaundi had sent him about Theresa getting shot.  
"Oh shit." Johnny yelled.  
"What happened?" Tommy asked, sensing his father's concern.  
"We gotta get to the hospital." He answered, picking his keys off the coffee table as he headed out the door. Tommy slid his phone shut and put it in his jean pocket before running out behind his dad.

"What happened?" Tommy repeated, more impatient this time.

Instead of answering him Johnny simply tossed his phone over to him with the message open.  
"Oh." Tommy responded, as he always seemed to when he found out about someone dying or getting badly wounded as this person had.

The two of them stormed through the front doors to find a very shaken Shaundi sitting in the waiting room. Johnny was the first to approach her.  
"Where's the boss?" He asked.  
"He's back at Purgatory." She stuttered out. "He doesn't know if it's a trap. And he sent me here to wait for Reese."  
"So why the fuck did you call me here?" Johnny asked, readying himself to storm out again.  
"Because you need someone to look after Tommy." She stated, a lot less shaky this time. "And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want him around in a gunfight."  
"I'm gonna stay here with Shaundi." Tommy answered, before his dad could say anything else.  
"Don't die." Were the last words Johnny heard as he stormed out of the hospital and sped off towards Shivington.  
"I'll try not to." He chuckled under his breath.

"So, what did you end up doing today?" Shaundi asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Well he basically just showed me his house. Then we watched some football." He answered, even though Shaundi wasn't paying as much attention as he would have wanted her to. She kept looking towards the clock that hung above, and towards the door where they had pushed the stretcher in before.  
"Uh huh." She mumbled as she pulled out her phone and checked for messages. Even though she knew her boss wouldn't want her to get involved in a gunfight, and he definitely wouldn't tell her about one she still bothered to check every five minutes for updates.

"Fuck it." Shaundi sighed as she put her phone back in her pocket. She sat up on the chair and turned to face Tommy. "Sorry. I was a bit preoccupied."  
"It's okay. You know, for a banger, you're awfully shaky about these near death experiences." Tommy noted.  
"Yeah I know." She sighed. "It's just because…" Shaundi was interrupted by a doctor walking out of the doors. He had a few blood stains on his scrubs, and he looked down at the clipboard before calling out to Shaundi.  
"What is it, doc?" She asked, assuming the worst.  
"We've managed to remove the bullet, and Theresa should be fine. She's just got to wait until the anaesthesia to wear off before she can wake up. You can come in if you want."  
"Okay, thankyou so much." Shaundi, contemplated giving the doctor a massive hug, but decided against it, seeing as he was covered in blood, and he probably had to keep extremely sanitary.

Shaundi and Tommy followed the doctor into the recovery ward where Theresa was. They sat down on the tiny plastic chairs that were provided for them and after about twenty minutes Tommy had managed to fall asleep on Shaundi's shoulder. Shaundi, trying not to disrupt the sleeping sixteen year old, reached for the food tray they had ordered before and picked up the remaining jelly cup.

She didn't know she had fallen asleep until her phone woke her up. She checked the time. 12:04am. That simply meant it had been about five hours since the doctor had given them the great news. Tommy was already awake, and silently watching some re run of an old TV show on the TV that was provided.

Shaundi rubbed her eyes before looking down to her phone to read the message that woke her up. It was just the boss telling her that they managed to track down the person responsible, and that they were coming back to the hospital to visit Theresa.

* * *

"How is she?" Johnny asked as he greeted Shaundi. Johnny was followed by Pierce, the boss and another man, whom Shaundi assumed was either dating or related to her.

"She's fine. She's gonna wake up as soon as the anaesthetic wears off."  
"Oh, thank god." Replied the unknown person. "I'm Troy by the way."

**So I have to leave it there, because I'm going off to Theatre class, and my annoying sister kicked me off the computer before. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Okay, so I went back and fixed this and now it actually has the line breaks.  
Luvv ya,  
xxMini**


	5. What's Wrong?

**Hello Peoples, I would've updated yesterday, but I had four assignments to do and yeah…Well here it is.**

Shaundi eyed the man over with unease. She heard about how a Troy went undercover and pulled the Saints apart, but she didn't know if it was this Troy.  
"Don't worry, I'm not a cop." He answered, sensing her unease. "I'm Reese's brother."  
"Alright then." Shaundi said as she turned back to her boss. "Who did this?"  
"Someone from that Spanish restaurant got really pissed with a few Saints. They sent out someone to kill the people."  
"Bad idea, that was." Johnny chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.  
"Why was the Spanish restaurant pissed at us?" Shaundi questioned, concern in her voice. She was becoming more stressed at the amount the boys were joking around about such a serious issue.  
"A few people robbed that place a few days ago. Reese was one of them." Pierce answered for the first time since they arrived.  
"Why didn't they just call the cops?" Tommy asked.  
"Beats me." Johnny shrugged.  
"Well what if they come for more of us?" Shaundi screamed, on the brink of tears. The young nurse that had just been walking up behind her took a step back.  
"Sorry if this is a bad time, but the patient is waking up." She interrupted.  
"Okay thankyou." Johnny replied. He looked at Shaundi and the boss and decided they needed some time alone. He walked off with Tommy, Pierce and Troy behind the short Indian woman.

"What's wrong?" The boss asked, as he led her over to an empty seat in the waiting room. He sat down next to her and started rubbing small circles on her back.  
"Everyone's acting like this is just nothing, but it's not. She almost died." She managed to fit in between tears.  
"It's all better now." The boss soothed. "She's not gonna die."  
"But what if it wasn't like this? What if I was sitting here and she died?" Shaundi freaked.  
"Shaundi." He shouted. "What is wrong? You've been acting weird for the last few weeks."  
"Do you really wanna know what's wrong with me?" She snapped.  
"Yes." He demanded.  
"I'm pregnant." She shouted. "With your fucking baby. And that's why I've been acting weird." She could have said more but her tears cut her off.

They both just sat there in the awkward silence that had been created around them. Neither one of them knew what to say or do, until they found out that Tommy had overheard.  
"You're pregnant?" He asked, just as shocked as the boss was.  
"Yes." She sighed, rubbing the tears out of her eyes yet again.

The boss pulled Shaundi over and laid her back against his chest. Tommy sat down next to them.  
"How pregnant are you?" The boss asked.  
"About five weeks." She answered.  
"But you've been smoking." The boss protested.  
"You only think I've been smoking." She replied, regaining her wits now.  
"Why would you pretend you were smoking?" Tommy asked.  
"Because you guys might have guessed something."  
"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"  
"Because I didn't know how to." Shaundi yelled back at her boyfriend. She could feel more tears welling up in her eyes. 

After a few more moments silence, Tommy spoke again.  
"Are you gonna keep it?"

**I know this is short, but I wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger. So, please tell me what you thought. I appreciate hearing what you guys like or dislike about my stories. :D  
Kay, so bye.**

**Luvv ya,  
xxMini.**


	6. Definitely

**Hello Peoples, I can't really think of what else to write here, so I'll put an Author's note and the end.**

**I don't own the rights to Saints Row.**

Shaundi's head kept spinning. She had no idea why she had decided to tell her boyfriend like this, and she didn't know if she wanted to keep this baby. One thing she was certain of was that her boyfriend wouldn't want her to lose the baby. He had some depressing back-story about his pregnant girlfriend getting killed a few weeks before he joined the Saints.

Shaundi remained silent for a few more moments before she turned back to the boss.

"Do you want a baby?"  
"I don't know." The boss replied. "I haven't even got my life sorted out. Let alone a baby's."  
"But you don't want me to get rid of it?" She questioned.  
"Never." He answered hugging her closer. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before holding her in the silence.  
"You two are awfully lovey-dovey." Johnny interrupted, catching them both off-guard.

"Johnny." They shouted, springing up from their previous position.  
"Can I tell him?" Tommy begged.  
"Tell me what? Do I have another son?" Johnny looked at them all one by one before his son stopped him in his tracks.  
"Shaundi's pregnant." He answered, as if this baby was going to be a little brother or sister to him.

"Well that just makes my news a piece of crap doesn't it?" Johnny remarked.  
"What's your news?" Shaundi questioned, now sitting fully upright in her chair.  
"Doc said Reese can get out tomorrow as long as she doesn't have any complications overnight."  
"Cool, so uh…" The boss interrupted, trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah, your news was a lot better." He sighed. "Well I'm gonna go take Tommy home, because it's about midnight, and I'm not a huge fan of hospitals."  
"Bye guys." Tommy farewelled as he followed his dad out of the hospital.

"We should probably get going too." Shaundi hinted, seeing as Gat did have some valid points.  
"What's going on with Pierce though?" The boss asked.  
"Ugh, Pierce is a big boy. He can get himself home." Shaundi groaned as she dragged her boss out of the waiting room and into the hospital.

"I see why Pierce hates you." The boss joked before climbing into the driver's side of his car.  
"He can hate me all he wants. I'm still pretty sure I'm your favourite." She remarked beaming her big smile and batting her eyelashes.

"Occasionally." He chuckled putting one of his arms over her shoulders and the other on the steering wheel.

**Sorry this one is so short, but my brother just got home and I gotta go.  
Luvv reviews, and as I promised, I'm recommending a really great story called You're Awful I Love You.**

**It's an amazing story, and I'm addicted to it at the moment. **

**Luvv ya,  
xxMini**


	7. Wake Up Call

**Hello Peoples, sorry about the wait, I've been busy and procrastinating. **

Shaundi woke up the next morning in her boyfriend's bed, with a note where he should have been.  
_Gone to kill some bitches. _

_Taking your boyfriend with me. _

_P.S. Take care of Tommy._

Shaundi sighed as she pulled the sheets up over her bare chest. She pulled her, now hair into a ponytail and scanned around the ground for her clothes. She knew there was no one else in the apartment besides Tommy, but she didn't want to take the chance of him walking in on her while she was naked.

After she managed to find her clothes and get dressed she walked downstairs and towards the couch where Tommy was watching T.V. He turned around at the sound of her footsteps.  
"About time you woke up." He chuckled.  
"Whatever." She shrugged before flopping down onto the couch with Tommy. "What's on?" She asked.

"Dad's on the news." He answered. Shaundi simply nodded and looked towards the news report.

"…among the few survivors, many have blamed the work on the notorious Third Street Saints, although it seemed until now that they had been lying low. Here with me is Chief of Police, Gregory Fisher. Any comment?" The news reporter asked.  
"I have no information to disclose at this moment." He said officially, before walking off elsewhere.

"We'll bring you more on this topic, later. Back to you Jane." The screen turned back to an older Jane Valderama sitting in the studio.

She was blabbering on about something unimportant so Shaundi decided to change the topic.  
"You want something to eat?"  
"That depends." He shrugged. "What've you got?" Shaundi stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "Hmm…." He continued as she scanned through the almost empty pantry. "How bout we go to Freckle Bitch's?"  
"Whatever. I don't care." He answered before sitting down on one of the mahogany chairs next to the dining table.  
"Alright, we're going to Freckle Bitch's. Let's go." She motivated as she pushed him up off the seat. They made it halfway to the front door before Johnny and his boss came parading through.

"We're back." Johnny announced, as if it wasn't obvious enough.  
"Where the fuck were you?" Shaundi asked.  
"Didn't you see us on TV?" The boss remarked.  
"I saw the last minute of you guys. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go puke." Shaundi justified before running towards the bathroom.

"Dude, that is just gross." Johnny said, as he nudged his boss.  
"Agreed." Tommy replied.  
"Well I'm going out. Wanna come?" Johnny asked both the guys who were in the room with him.  
"I should probably…" The boss trailed off, pointing his hand towards the bathroom Shaundi was in.  
"I'll come." Tommy answered.  
"Fuckin A." Johnny said as he turned around to walk outside, followed by his son.  
"Where are we going?" Tommy asked when they got outside. Johnny simply shrugged his shoulders and jumped into his car.

**There you have it. It's short again, but I'm trying to decide where to take this story. Please feel free to suggest something. And also, if you do review could you please tell me what you liked or disliked about it. Not just say It was good, or it was bad. Thankyou.  
Luvv ya,  
xxMini**


	8. Kim

**Hello Peoples, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had a mixture of being in another state with no computer, and having musical rehearsals. So here it is; my next chapter.**

The car trip was a soothing kind of silence until it was interrupted by the sound of Tommy's phone ringing. He looked down at the screen to see a picture of him and his girlfriend, Kim, as the caller ID.  
"Hey Kim, what's up?" He answered casually.  
"Where the hell are you?" She panicked.  
"I'm driving. Why?"  
"Tommy, you can't drive. Where are you really?"  
"I'm driving with my dad." He relaxed her.  
"Hey." Johnny called over to the phone in Tommy's hand.  
"Mr. Dillon is looking for you." She replied, sending a shiver down Tommy's spine.  
"What? Why?" He yelled back.  
"You never came back last night. He thinks you're running away."  
"Well tell him I am. I'm sick of that place." Johnny gave a puzzled look to Tommy who ignored it.  
"I'm not telling him that. He'll fucking kill me."  
"Well I'll come pick you up then." Tommy offered, before looking to Johnny for approval.  
"You're crazy. I swear to God, don't."  
"I don't care. I'm coming." He answered before hanging up.

"Where am I going?" Johnny asked, pushing his foot on the brake.  
"It's an abandoned motel just north of here."  
"Ok." Johnny replied before butting in with another question. "So….Kim?" He asked.

"She's my girlfriend."  
"Fucked her yet?" He said, sounding a lot lighter.  
"What the hell?"  
Johnny just kept chuckling while Tommy sat there pretending he didn't know him.

* * *

Kim looked around hoping no one overheard her talking to Tommy as she slid her phone into the back pocket of her skinny jeans. She jumped a little when she saw one of the other kids from the motel walk around the corner. She relaxed a bit when she saw he was only having a smoke. He saw her and walked towards her.

"Hey Kim. Why so stressed?" He asked as he offered her his cigarette.  
"It's nothin'. Just shit with Tommy." She shrugged as she inhaled a puff.

"Did you get any word from him?" He asked again.  
"Look Mitch, I don't know. He isn't answering my calls, and when he does he just hangs up. Just leave me alone." She yelled back at him, sensing he was doing some spying for Mr. Dillon. She handed him his smoke and walked over to the corner of the road. She kept looking out any sign of Tommy, before she felt someone's heavy breathing on her neck.

"Fu…" She tried to scream before the bony hand covered her mouth. He turned her around and she sighed deeply. There was Tommy smiling from ear to ear, at how much she jumped.  
"Happy to see me?" He asked putting his arms out for a hug.  
"I hate you." She replied cynically as she flicked him in the head. She looked over at Johnny's car. "Wow."  
"Hey Kim." Johnny said as he did a little wave.  
"Hey…." She paused realising she didn't know his name.  
"Johnny." Tommy answered for her, as he opened the back door of the car. He slid in and patted the seat next to him. She cautiously sat down, before looking for where Mitch was.  
"What's up?" Tommy asked, sensing her nervousness.  
"I think Mitch was watching me."  
"So?" Johnny interrupted.

"So…he's probably spying for Mr. Dillon." She answered.  
"I have just about no idea, who you're talking about." Johnny interrupted again.

"We'll explain later. Just drive." Tommy said.

Johnny found himself driving back towards Purgatory again, while the two sixteen year olds in the back kept mentioning stuff about people he was clueless about.

**So there you have chapter 8. It took me about a week and a half to write because teachers all decide they like cramming our assignments into the last week of school and for two weeks before that most of my days were full day musical rehearsals or actual shows, and the week before that I was in Tasmania (it's a state in Australia if you didn't know). Anyway, I have no school for two weeks and I'm gonna be writing as much as I can. Except for when my family needs to use the computer. I'll be getting my laptop back hopefully in three weeks so I can update a lot more then. :) **

**Okay. Thanks if you bothered to read that. Please review and maybe suggest to your friends if you like it.  
Til next time….  
Luvv ya,  
xxMini**


End file.
